PewdieCry Cryaotic, Stop Crying, Please!
by WonderlandofIce
Summary: Pewds just broke up with Marzia and is coming to stay with Cry in Florida. Though Cry agrees at first, he soon regrets because of self conscious issues. Journey with Cry, Pewds and the crew on a journey to teach Cry that he is fine the way he is. Also journey with Minx, Krism and Snake (who act like older siblings to Cry) threaten to beat up Cry's bullies!
1. Prolouge

He sat down after a long day of nothing but trying to fix a complicated and useless car, when he realized he had nothing edited to upload to YouTube.

"Oh boy! Fans are going to be so mad," he worriedly stated, rushing to his desktop computer and logged in. Instantly all of his Skype messages popped up. A bunch from Minx, Snake and the crew and a couple missed calls. One from his girlfriend, Cheyenne, which was normal. She always Skyped him when she had time and he was usually at his computer or laptop. But the second one surprised him. Pewdiepie, or as he calls him, Felix usually didn't call him. Messages were how they communicated. It was more convenient that way because one, different time zones and two, they were both almost always working. So, deciding that Felix called for a reason, he called him back. While it was ringing, he grabbed his mask to hide his face. Marzia, Felix's girlfriend, answered the call crying a bit.

"Oh, hi. I didn't look at the name. I'll get...get Pewds," she started choking up at the end.

"No, no! Marzia, why are you crying? What happened?" he asked, concerned with the nice Italian in front of him. He knew it, in some way, had to do with Felix.

"We broke up."

"What?"

"Pewds and me. We are over...Please don't make this anymore difficult that it is already! I feel guilty enough for breaking his heart!"

'They broke up?' he thought. 'I've been counting down the days until I got a wedding invitation.'

"I'll talk to Pewds now."

"Okay," she said, then sulked down a corridor to try to find Felix. About a minute later, he also sulked down the hall.

"Oh! It's you!" Pewds perked up when he saw who was calling. "I called you earlier to see if I could possibly stay at your house because, you know, Marzia and stuff."

"Sure! I wouldn't mind the company. Could I ask you a favour in return?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Could you record a few minutes of Bloody Trapland with me? Did have a chance to edit today."

"Don't worry about it! Ha-ha, sure."

So the two gamers spent a fair amount of time playing Bloody Trapland, joking and laughing. Soon enough it was time to end. He still needed to upload the footage and Pewds had to find a plane and pack his luggage. When the Skype call ended, he took of his mask. A few tears fell.

"Why...Why did I say yes? Why did I agree!" tears soon were falling down his scarred checks fast. Pewds would find out the truth and then hate him. He'd go back to Marzia, and Marzia would stay if she knew the truth. Everything will be ruined!

My name is Cry. And I am a disgusting human being.

Author's Note:

HEY! Like my prologue? Tell me (if anyone reads this story) if I should continue or not. I actually wrote this after a Math test, continued after a Social Studies test and finished at free time at the end of school. Interesting what comes to mind. The next chapter (if there is one) will be in Cry's POV.

Either way, this is a typically PewdieCry story so far. Marzia breaks up with Pewds, Pewds goes to stay with Cry, and Cry agrees but regrets it because of something wrong with his face. How many stories like this have I read about this plot?! Ha-ha...

DISCLAIMER! I am NOT saying Cry in anyway wants to or does hind his face. Cry may either want to just stay in peace, without fan-girls, or not want to just show his face. I am NOT saying I don't like Marzia. She is sweet and adorable. This is all FICTION and my IMAGINATION. Some things are how I do picture Cry, like his hair colour or eye colour, but I do NOT think he is depressed. Cry seems HAPPY and NORMAL!

I feel like people don't say that enough at the end of their stories...Either way, VOTE, COMMENT and FAVOURITE! :D


	2. Chapter One

"Hey Krism, Minx, can I borrow your car?" I asked as I walked down to my rented out basement/apartment were the two women lived.

"Why do you need my car?" she asked as she turned to look at me. "And why in the world, are you wearing that stupid mask!"

"Pewds is coming. You know how I feel about things like this! I'm taking your car," I replied, as I grabbed the keys off the table.

"Fine! But Felix will want to see your face, though!" Minx replied as her fiancé, Krism walked into the room.

"Felix is coming? Why? Did he ask permission first?" Krism was asking questions before I could even process them.

"Yes, he and Marzia broke up, and yes," I replied, answering the first three questions she had asked.

"Okay...Wait! Let me get this straight," Krism paused, making me think she was going to say something about the breakup. "You willing agreed to let Felix stay here, but you aren't going to show your face!?"

Having not thought she'd ask me this, I stand still, not knowing what to answer with. "Yes?" I try, searching for the right answer.

"Well then! I should tell Snake about this! He'd be all over you for doing something this stupid!" Krism scolded.

"Shut up. I can do what I want. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" I said, scowling at her. "I'm going to the airport. Make sure my dogs don't get in any trouble."

The drive to airport wasn't that long, but it seemed like it from all the stares I got from tourists. Anyone that lives here has already seen me in my mask but tourists haven't. I sometimes hate living in Florida. People judge you for wearing a mask and people judge you for having scarred cheeks! It is annoying! Not only that, but I realized, on the drive there, that I would have to wait in an airport with a bunch of tourists and high security police officers. Wait. What if Felix doesn't get through border security? He is a foreigner after all! What if they don't let him in and I'm not told so I just sit there, thinking Pewds is lost or something but he is actually being flown back to England!?

I was worrying myself so much that I almost missed the turn to go into the airport parking lot. I quickly turned and went to search for a parking space. Deciding not to go into the building, I texted Felix that I was waiting outside for him by the eastern exit. Hoping he got it, I sat down, back against wall. I had about 10 minutes until his flight landed. So, I didn't expect for someone to walk out and sit next to me.

"Hey," Felix said in his Swedish accent. "My flight landed early. And I got through the security without any problems."

"Oh...Okay," I said, getting up, "Let's go then."

As we were walking to Minx's car he started talking, "Hey, Cry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you always wear your mask?"

"Yes. End of story."

"But-"

"END OF STORY!"

I felt bad for yelling at him, but it was a touchy subject. I've never actually explained to anyone what happened but most of my friends have seen my face and know not to bring to up. I'm not use to having people bring it up.

The drive back to my place was quiet. Neither of us knew what to talk about. We both seemed comfortable with the silence so I didn't bother breaking it. I parked the car and opened the door while Felix did the same. I grabbed Felix's bag from back of Minx's car.

"Follow me. I need to give Minx back her car keys," I told him, walking towards the basement-apartment door.

"You don't have a car?" he asked, confused.

"No. I had an old car but I got it taken away from me because I got in trouble with being drunk. I didn't mean for that to happen, but whatever! They thought it wasn't safe for me so they sent it to the junkyard. I'm too cheap to buy a new one."

"Okay. Understandable."

So we walked into the apartment to see door to my part of house. I dropped the keys off on the table and walked up the stairs to my house. As I walked in, I heard Krism scolding my brother's old Border collie, Declan, about something or another.

"You shouldn't do that! For Pete's sake! I know Cry didn't train you and all but still!" Krism scolded, annoyed.

"What did he do?" I asked, setting Felix's luggage at the bottom of the stairs to the next floor.

"He started barking and chasing AK and Crystal. For no reason!" Krism stated, before acknowledging Felix. "I see you have arrived! How are you Pewds?"

"Good, good. So, you and Minx live in the basement here?"

"Yep. Moved here. I have no idea why. Wanted new scenery. Whatever!" Minx said while texting someone. "Anyway, we'll go back to our apartment. Have fun you too!"

The two women walked down the hall, towards their door while I motioned for Felix to come up to my guest room to settle in and sleep or something. I told Felix that I was going to my room to sleep. When I got to my room I took of my mask and fell onto my bed. This was going to be a long couple of weeks!

AN:

HEY Y'ALL! I'm back. Hope you enjoyed. Also! Stalk my friend _smilez_ on Wattpad because she is posting an original story (not fan fiction) soon. I've been correcting her work and it seems really interesting! :D

Disclaimer- This ain't how Cry acts.

I also might be posting another Cry fic. MAYBE PewdieCry. Definitely Snund! But, yeah, check that out when I upload that!

Anyway! Bye! :D


End file.
